Ohne Dich Without You
by SkullDestroyer
Summary: A trip back to the zoo, begins to take a nasty turn for Skipper. This is a translated version of the song Ohne Dich by Rammstein. I do not own the lyrics, nor did I translated them, all rights belong to the rightfull owners and translators.


Also this fanfic was inspired by the music video of Ohne Dich. Which I don't own. Again all rights go to the rightfull owners.

* * *

Skipper was at the park, near the reservoir. Him, Marlene, Raymond, Tanya, Max, and Erik were just taking a walk through the park. (A/N Marlene has been able to control herself outside the zoo walls in my fanfics, it's just not shown.) Skipper then kneeled down at the lake and scooped up some water in his flippers and began to drink it. Then he began to think about a song that was playing. It was in German, he probably couldn't understand it.

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen (I'm going to go into the fir trees)  
__Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen (There where I last saw her)_

He then began to think for a minute. The song was a little soothing. He then looked toward his friends.

_Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land (But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land)  
__und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand (and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest)_

He looked at Marlene, she was so beautiful in the sunlight. He was so happy that she was with him, and he was with her. It was like their hearts were chained together. He would always stay with her, whatever the cost was. Then he looked to Raymond. Raymond was like a good friend to Skipper. He was like the lemur version of him. They both had the same military paranoia and the same history. Then he looked to his bat brother, Erik. Erik was full of laughs, and he always knew how to cheer someone up. To Skipper, Erik was like Private and Rico put together, something like, maniacal happiness. Although, he knew about Erik's past but didn't mind at all, Erik has been through a lot and didn't care. Then he looked to Raymond's girlfriend, Tanya. Raymond was lucky to have a girl like her, he is like a female version of Raymond. Tanya was everything Raymond would dream of. He then looked over to Max, he was a good friend. A shock though was that he was actually a scientist. But Max seemed like a nice guy ever since Skipper saved them. But one weird thought raced through his head, for some reason, he misses them. He feels like he'll suddenly leave and have them sad.

_Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer (And the forest it is so black and empty)  
__Weh mir, oh weh (Woe is me, oh woe)  
__Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr (And the birds sing no more)_

Max then looked at a watch strapped to his wrist and looked at the others, "We should head back." He said. "Awww! Do we have to?" Erik whined. "Well…yes." Raymond said checking his cell phone. "Come on Erik." Tanya said as Erik proceeded to follow them back to the zoo. Then Marlene knew Skipper was just staring at the lake in a hypnotized daze. She looked at him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Skipper…you okay?" She asked. "Huh? Oh yeah…I was just…drinking…" Skipper said. Marlene rose a brow, "From there? The lake where…" Skipper was feeling disgusted, "Just kidding." Marlene said jokingly. "Oh…thank God." Skipper sighed in relief. Then they both proceeded to follow after the group.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein (Without you I cannot be)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)_

On their way there they began to walk up a hill. Skipper, for some reason, had that strange thought that he'll never see his friends again. He looked at the group walking up the hill and began to wonder. Will his feeling actually be true? Skipper then thought to himself and said, "I'll still live."

_Mit dir bin ich auch allein (With you I am alone too)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich (Without you I count the hours without you)  
__Mit dir stehen die Sekunden (With you the seconds stand still)  
__Lohnen nicht (They aren't worth it)_

The group began to walk through the Great Lawn. They were still far away from the zoo but Kowalski called Raymond and told them that they'll probably make it to the zoo at night. Thankfully the zoo was closed. And no one was able to see them in the park, not even Officer X. "Are we there yet?" Erik asked, "No not yet. Kowalski said we'll be there by night." Raymond said. "You're kidding me. That'll be longer then a snail and a tortoise on a large whale in the middle of the desert!" Erik shouted. "Okay, why would a whale be in the desert?" Max asked. "Exactly!…SLUSHEE!!!" Erik said with a random shout out. "Right, but it doesn't make sense." Max said, "It doesn't have to. It's my southern lingo." Erik said. Max then chuckled in agreement. Skipper looked at them and laughed a little. But what was going on in his mind was, why does he think this will be their last time seeing each other?

_Auf den Ästen in den Gräben (On the branches in the ditches)  
__ist es nun still und ohne leben (it's now silent and without life)  
__Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer (And breathing becomes oh so hard for me)_

They then began to cross one of the stone bridges to the zoo. It was almost nightfall, Raymond looked up at the sky and saw it was dusk. "You know, we might be back by evening." Raymond said. "Cool, then we could just hang out even more!" Tanya said excitingly. "Yeah, but King Julien would probably want us to guard his royal self for who knows how long." Raymond said. "I know huh." Tanya agreed. Then Max began to trip on a pebble. Skipper walked up to him and helped him up. But when he did, something triggered his mind to think about the time where they first met. Skipper stared off for a few minutes, "Um, Skipper?" Max looked at him. "Huh?" Skipper said getting his mind together. "You sure you're okay?" Max asked. "Yeah. Just a little tired." Skipper said. "Don't worry, we'll be back by evening, like Raymond said. Then you could have your little cat nap." Max said. "I'm a penguin." Skipper said simply. "Oh, well…yeah…" Max said rubbing the back of his neck. Then they continued on, although Skipper was a little sad though, like it was his last day on earth.

_Weh mir, oh weh (Woe is me, oh woe)  
__Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr (And the birds sing no more)_

They began to climb the zoo walls so that no humans on the road could catch them. When they did so, Skipper was still on the bottom, he was still thinking.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein (Without you I cannot be)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Mit dir bin ich auch allein (With you I am alone too)_

Raymond was still climbing the wall, and the others were on the top of the wall waiting for the two. Raymond looked down at Skipper, who was still lost in his thoughts, and whistled. "Hey Skipper!" the muscular lemur yelled. Skipper then looked up, "Skipper. Any time!" Raymond said with a 'hurry up' gesture. Skipper then took the rope that was tied to one of the parts of the wall. He then proceeded to climb up, but after a while of climbing, he stepped on a lose brick and began to lose his balance.

_Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich (Without you I count the hours without you)  
__Mit dir stehen die Sekunden (With you the seconds stand still)  
__Lohnen nicht ohne dich (They aren't worth it without you)_

"Skipper!" Raymond screamed. The muscular lemur tried to grab the lead penguin's flipper, but then it was too late and Skipper fell on his back and onto a rock.

_Ohne dich (Without you)_

The group looked at him, to see if he'll move. They were all shocked to see him on the ground. Skipper just laid there without blinking. The group could now fear for the worst.

Max stood there mouth agape, Erik had a shocked expression on his face, Tanya was trying to see if he was okay, Raymond just stood there shocked, and Marlene began to cry a little. "Skipper…" she whispered.

_Und das Atmen fällt mir auch so schwer (And breathing becomes oh so hard for me)  
__Weh mir, oh weh (Woe is me, oh woe)  
__Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr (And the birds sing no more)_

All of a sudden, Skipper began to blink. "He's okay!" Tanya shouted, then Raymond and Max slid down on the rope and took Skipper. They tied the rope around his waist gently, to make sure it doesn't break any bones. Then they proceeded to pull him up.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein (Without you I cannot be)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Mit dir bin ich auch Allein (With you I am alone too)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)_

Skipper was laying in his bunk in the Penguin HQ. Private was sad, and so were Rico and Kowalski. Raymond, Tanya, Max, Erik, and Marlene were there though to make sure Skipper was going to be okay. Skipper laid there still, he looked at the top of his bunk, and laid there motionless. "Kowalski? Any medical report?" Raymond asked. Kowalski looked at Raymond with a sad look. Raymond knew what was up…Skipper was probably on deaths door. "He has internal bleeding. It's extremely difficult to patch up though…" Kowalski whispered. "What do you mean? Can't you try?" Raymond asked. Kowalski shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry…we don't have the stuff. I'm so sorry." Kowalski said. "It's okay…I understand. We'll take it from here." Raymond said. Then Kowalski told the other penguins to leave. As the group walked to Skipper's bunk.

_Ohne dich zähl ich die stunden ohne dich (Without you I count the hours without you)  
__Mit dir stehen die Sekunden (With you the seconds stand still)  
__Lohnen nicht ohne dich (They aren't worth it without you)_

Marlene moved in closer and grabbed his flipper. "Skipper…please…stay with us." Marlene whispered. Max and Erik lowered their heads, and Tanya buried her face in Raymond's shoulder. "Skipper…" Marlene began to sob more than usual. "I love you, Marlene." Skipper said with one final breath. Marlene looked at Skipper, he was gone. Marlene began to cry a lot now that he died. Max then gave her a comforting hug, and then Erik, then Tanya, then Raymond. Everyone joined in on a group hug that probably won't comfort much of what has happened. Skipper, still dead, still had the song going through his head. Although when it ended, the candle of his life had just gone out, leaving his friends in the dark.

_Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)  
__Ohne dich (Without you)_

* * *

Also, no flames please. Unless its tips though.


End file.
